The Unicorn and the Wasp
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: My fave episode of my fave Doctor. How i think it should of gone.
1. Introduction

**how the Unicorn and the Wasp would of gone if i wrote it**

**Enjoy!**

As the TARDIS landed, the three of us stepped out. The Doctor, Donna and I.

I am Sophie Jones age 13 years old and i met the Doctor quite recently. You see I work for Captain Jack Harkness at Torchwood Three. We met the Doctor because he came to Cardiff to refuel at the Rift so myself, Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen got to meet him.

After talking to him for a while as he wanted to know how I came to work for Torchwood, The Doctor commented on my intellect, told me I was a genius (not likely) and offered me a trip in the TARDIS, who am I to refuse?

**Good, Bad? Please let me know.**

**Also thinking of doing a story of how Sophie got into Torchwood.**

**You dig?**

**I-am-who-i-am-4eva **


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Next chapter straight away. How lucky are you.**

As we stepped out of the TARDIS the Doctor claimed that it must be the 1920's because the air smelt of grass, lemonade and a little bit of mint.

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling the air?" Donna asked

"Oh yeah" The Doctor said.

"Not that hard." I replied "Although their is that big vintage car coming up the drive to give it away!"

We decided to hide in the bushes and see what was being said. Professor Peach had gone upstairs to the library to check something and Reverend Golightly has arrived and a footman called Davenport has taken their belongings to their guest rooms. No idea who they are though, plenty of time to find out!

"Never mind Planet Zog, a party in the 1920's, that's more like it!" Donna Claimed.

"Problem is, we haven't been invited." The Doctor said as Donna's face fell "Oh, I forgot, yes we have!" he said pulling out the psychic paper.

"Donna, we have the chance to dress up!" I screeched pulling her towards the TARDIS.

**Please review, it will make my day.**

**i-am-who-i-am-4eva**


	3. Chapter 2 - Cocktails On The Lawn

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who otherwise this is the story you would of seen and you wouldn't be reading about some plot bunnies I had to kill.**

* * *

"We'll be late for cocktails!" The Doctor shouted banging on the door of the TARDIS.

Donna and I stepped out, Donna was wearing a brownish dress and had her hair up in a bun, myself on the other hand was wearing a knee length red dress with gold flats and had my long brunette hair cascading down my back in subtle curls making it look natural. I actually have even longer straight hair.

"What d'you think? Flapper or Slapper?" Donna asks. "Flapper. You both look lovely" he replied.

"Good Afternoon" I called as we arrived on the lawn. Davenport, who I recognised from hiding in the bushes, came to serve us.

"Drinks, Sir, Ladies?" He asked. "Sidecar please" Donna requested. "A lime and soda, thank you." replied the Doctor.

"Would you like a glass of water, Young Lady?" Davenport asked turning to face me. "That would be preferable, Thank you." I responded

As Davenport went to get the drinks, Lady Eddison arrived, introduced as 'Lady Clemency Eddison' by Greeves.

"Lady Eddison" the Doctor said fondly. "Forgive me but who exactly are you and what are you three doing here?" Lady Eddison asked. "I'm the Doctor, this is Miss Donna Noble of the Chiswick Nobles and this fine young lady here is Miss Sophie Jones of Cardiff, my daughter." He stated. I took him aside for a few seconds. "Your daughter!" I whispered harshly. "You're a genius, make it believable" He snapped. We turned around just in time as Donna was talking to Lady Eddison in that ridiculous fake British accent.

"Good Afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing, top hole" She said. "Don't do that!" Both the Doctor and I whispered in unison. At that moment Davenport walked over to us and handed us our drinks "Thank You." I whispered. "You're very welcome." he replied.

"We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady" The Doctor flashed her the psychic paper "We met at the Ambassadors Reception." He claimed.

"Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." Replied Lady Eddison.

"A Unicorn?" I questioned.

"The Unicorn, a jewel thief. Nobody knows who he is, just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." She stated

Donna looked at me and The Doctor "Funny place to wear pearls."

* * *

**Thank You for reading. Next chapter we meet the other guests. **

**Please review if possible.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Other Guests

**Sorry but after this updates will not happen as often as I have to go back to school tomorrow.**

**Thanks for your support.**

* * *

"May I announce, Colonel Hugh Curbishley and the Honorable Roger Curbishley" Greeves stated

"Didn't sound like much of a question." Donna observed "Wasn't meant to." I retorted.

A young, dark haired gentleman was pushing the older gentleman's wheelchair as they greeted everyone.

"My husband, and my son" Lady Eddison introduced, fondly stroking the Colonels cheek. "Forgive me for not rising" Hugh said, holding his wife's hand. "Never been the same since that flu epidemic back in '18."

"My word, you are a super lady!" Roger exclaimed, shaking Donna's hand. "Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin-Chin!" She Grinned.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter, Sophie Jones!" He said, shaking Roger's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Roger replied, shaking my hand and gently kissing my knuckles. Davenport then came up and handed him a drink. "Thankyou Davenport." Roger said, maintaining eye contact with him "Just how I like it."

Was I the only one that saw that? No, the Colonel and Greeves are looking this way and noticed. "How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishley's?" Donna asked. "The Eddison title descends through her." I explained "One day, Roger, will be a lord."

"Miss Robina Redmond." Greeves stated.

A brunette woman wearing a red and brown dress walked over to Lady Eddison. "She's an absolute hit of the social scene." Lady Eddison explained. "A must"

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady." Robina greeted.

"Reverend Arnold Golightly" Greeves called.

Lady Eddison walked over and shook his hand "Ah, Reverend. How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in." Clemency asked. They walked over to where the Colonel was sat in his wheelchair so he could join in the conversation. "You apprehended them, I hear" added the Colonel.

"As the christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their tresspasses, quite literally." The Reverend stated.

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing!" Roger exclaimed. "Couldn't agree more, sir." Davenport replied, keeping eye contact until Roger coughed and they both looked away blushing.

KNEW IT!

"Typical" Said Donna "All the decent men are on the other bus"

"or Time Lords" The Doctor sounded offended.

"Could be both!?" I stated cheekily.


	5. Chapter 4 - Special Guest

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

"Now, my lady, what about that special guest you promised us?" Roger asked, looking at his mother.

"Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction!" she exclaimed as everyone started clapping.

A blonde woman in a blue dress walked across the lawn towards us. She blushed as everyone applauded. "No, no. Please don't. Thank you Lady Eddison, but there's absolutely no need." She insisted as she walked over to Donna, The Doctor and Myself.

"Agatha Christie." She introduced, holding her hand out to Donna. Donna didn't realise that she was introducing herself. "What about her?" She asked. "That's me." Agatha replied, confused. "No, You're kidding." Donna croaked as Agatha laughed.

"Agatha Christie! I was just talking about you the other day. I said 'I bet she's brilliant' I'm the Doctor, this is Donna and my daughter Sophie. I love your stuff, what a mind! You fool me every time, well almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You're rambling" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"You make a rather unusual couple." Agatha gestured towards Donna and The Doctor.

"No, we're not a couple" Donna remarked

"My wife is at home" The Doctor explained.

"We're not married." Donna expanded.

"I'd stay that way if I were you, Donna, the thrill is in the chase never in the capture." Agatha advised.

"Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers, I've read all six of your books" Lady Eddison admitted. "Is Mr Christie not joining us?" She asked.

"Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?" Agatha questioned.

"Don't give my wife ideas!" the Colonel laughed

"Now, Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?" Roger inquired, as the Doctor went and borrowed the Colonel's newspaper " 'Scuse me" The Doctor muttered.

"Belgians make such lovely buns!" Agatha declared. Everyone started laughing.

"I say, where on Earth is Professor Peach? he'd love to meet Mrs Christie." Roger asked.

"Said he was going to the library." The Reverend replied as the Doctor called me and Donna over to him.

"Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the Professor?" Lady Eddison requested.

"At once, milady." Came the reply as Miss Chandrakala set off to the library.

* * *

**Please review if you can.**

**i-am-who-i-am-4eva **


	6. Chapter 5 - The First Murder

"The date on this newspaper" The Doctor whispered,

"What about it?" Donna was confused.

"Oh no" I gasped "It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared!"

"She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair." The Doctor told us.

"You'd never think to look at her, smiling away." Donna speculated.

"Well, she's British and moneyed." I started, "That's what they do, they carry on" The Doctor explained "Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened, she just vanished." I added "Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake."

"Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up at a hotel in Harrogate, said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance until the day she died." The Doctor finished. "Whatever it was, its about to happen." Donna sounded nervous. "Right here, right now" The Doctor and I chorused

Just as soon as we said that, Miss Chandrakala darted out of the manor. "Professor, the library! Murder! Murder!" She shouted.

Straight after the words were out of her mouth, the Doctor and I sprinted into the manor with Donna behind us.

* * *

We entered the library with Agatha. The Doctor and I ran over to the body, taking our glasses out of our pockets. Greeves came into the room next "Oh my goodness" He stated.

"Bashed on the head, blunt instrument. That lead pie at your feet was probably it, Donna. Watch broke as he fell, making the time of death quarter past four." I Announced in one breath.

"Ho-" The Doctor started.

"Torchwood Training." I interrupted.

"Oh, you're good." The Doctor beamed, as he started searching through the papers on the desk.

"You mean this pipe, Sophie?" Donna inquired, picking up the pipe from at her feet. "Yeah, call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." I added.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust" The Doctor informed us. As I was looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Agatha pick something up out of the grate. I looked towards the Doctor and winked letting him know I saw too. We then heard the voices of everyone else as they barged into the room and looked into it with horror and disgust written on their faces.

"Let me see." Lady Eddison called. "Out of my way" the Colonel shouted.

"Gerald!" Clemency called.

"Saint's preserve us!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Oh, how awful." Rubina agreed.

"Someone should call the police." Agatha decided.

"You don't have to! Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as The Doctor. Miss Noble and Miss Jones are the plucky, young girls who help me out." The Doctor confessed.

" I say!" Lady Eddison breathed.

"Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room, and we shall question each of you in turn." I demanded.

After everyone had left except Me, Donna and the Doctor, we started poking around and I decided to see if there was anything on the floor. Donna was complaining about being called ' The plucky, young girls who help me out' as the Doctor was trying to explain to her that there are no police women in 1926 as the Women's Liberation is still being sorted. Great, now Donna thinks we should phone the real police.

"The last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in." explained the Doctor.

"Especially now I've found this, Morphic Residue." I interrupted as the Doctor beamed at me.

"Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926." Donna asked.

"It gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." I answered.

"In English" Donna Commented.

"The murderer is an alien." I stated, blankly.

"Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form." The Doctor acknowledged.

"Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie." Donna began

"So, happens to me all the time." Doctor chimed in.

"No, but isn't it a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders, not really. I mean thats like meeting Charles Dickens, and he's surrounded by ghosts, at Christmas." She finished.

"Well..."

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. I'm doing well, Please review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Questioning

**On with chapter 6. Thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

"Next thing you will be telling me it's like 'Murder On The Orient Express' and they all did it." Donna continued as we left the library. We met up with Agatha at the bottom of the staircase.

"Murder On The Orient Express?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. One of your best." Donna praised.

"But not yet." The Doctor whispered.

Donna started going on about copyright nonsense. "Anyway" He informed "Agatha will help Sophie and I question the suspects. Donna, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues." He decided.

"Any more residue." I whispered so Agatha couldn't hear.

The Doctor gave her a magnifying glass and they had a brief argument before she stormed off and The Doctor claimed 'Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie was brilliant'. She knocked him down a peg though.

We decided to split up and question them.

The Doctor and Agatha will question The Reverend, Colonel Hugh and Lady Eddison leaving me to interrogate Robina and Roger. Perfect!


	8. Chapter 7 - Robina

So I started off by questioning Robina, she went to the toilet when she arrived.

"I was positively buzzing with excitement and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy." She claimed.

"My only problem is, we've only got your word for it." I mused.

As she left, Roger came in. Very nonchalant.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had a bit of writers block with this story.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Roger

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

"Where were you at Quarter Past Four, Sir?" I asked.

"Let me think ... I was, um ... Oh, yes. I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that's all." He mused.

"Alone?" I inquired.

"Oh yes, all alone. Totally alone. Absolutely alone. Completely, all of the time. I wandered as lonely as the proverbial cloud, there was no one else with me, not at all not ever!" he told me.

"Look, Can I call you Roger?" I quickly asked, when he nodded, I continued. "You see, I can tell that you are lying to me, my job involves interrogating people all the time and I have developed a sharp sense of whether people are telling the truth or not. So if you just come out and tell me the truth now, I won't have to resort to other ways of getting it out of you. In fact I will make you a deal, you tell me the whole truth and I will answer any of your questions honestly - Nothing leaves this room?" I offered.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

" I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help me god." I prayed.

"Fine, I was taking a walk like I said but I met up with Davenport, one of the footmen. I gave him a quick kiss and we then walked back to the manor holding hands." Roger confided.

"Thank you, I believe you." I said "Ask away."

"How come you knew I was lying?" Question 1

" I knew you were telling the truth about the walk but you got this dazed look on your face when you said you were alone. I could tell that it was a lie." I replied

"Why doesn't it bother you that I'm a homosexual?" Question 2

"It doesn't bother me because love is love, no matter what." I stated.

"Are you really the Doctor's daughter?" Question 3

"No. I'm not from round here, he is a good friend of mine. I've known him since I was young."

"How old are you?" Question 4

"13 years of age. Born on the 4th of October."

"What year?" Question 5

"I feel like I'm being interrogated. 1999."

"How are you here, It's 1926?" Question 6

"The Doctor, Donna and I are time travellers, we arrived in a time machine, but we have no control over where we go sometimes."

"Where are you from?" Question 7.

"I'm a human, known as Miss Sophie Lupin-Black, I was born in London but I moved to Cardiff, Wales when I was 3. This sort of ties in with your second question, but I have 2 dads, both biological too. No more questions." I explained

When I had finished talking, Roger enveloped me in a hug.

"I wish everyone was as open minded as you." He stated, simply.

* * *

Reviews are my encouragement to keep going - Please review


	10. Chapter 9 - Any Alibi

Chapter 9 – Any Alibi

"Miss Redmond went to the toilet when she arrived and Mr Curbishley went for a walk alone in the fields." I told The Doctor and Agatha. "No alibi for any of them!" Agatha confirmed. "We must look for a motive, use the little grey cells"

The Doctor then started going on about when he went to Belgium and how he rescued Charlemagne from deep in the Ardennes because he'd been kidnapped by an insane computer. Suddenly we heard Donna shouting us so we raced upstairs and she started telling us about how a giant wasp tried to kill her. The stinger was still in the door. I collected a sample and we decided to head downstairs.

Then we heard a thump, and raced outside...


	11. Chapter 10 - The Second Murder

Chapter 10 – The Second Murder

Oh my god, Miss Chandrakala has been squashed by a gargoyle! As I knelt down beside her, I only just managed to catch what she was saying "The poor, little child" No one else heard her.

We turned around and a giant wasp was there, as it flew off we chased it into the house. "Come on!" the Doctor shouted.

"Hey, this makes a change, there's a monster and were chasing it!" Donna observed, great she just jinxed it. "Can't be a monster, it's a trick, they do it with mirrors!" Agatha denied. "Yet, here we are!" I shouted, very annoyed now. "By all that's holy" She exclaimed when she saw it, the wasp then turned and flew at us.

"Don't let it get away! Quick! Before it reverts back to human form!" The Doctor shouted.

We ended up running down some stairs into an empty corridor. "Where are you? Come on there's nowhere to run. SHOW YOURSELF!" The Doctor shouted. Everyone came out of their rooms, looking at us in confusion. "Fuck's sake, that's just cheating" I swore, under my breath


	12. Chapter 11 - Explanation

Chapter 11 – Explanation

I hid back my laughter with a cough when Davenport peered around the corner of Roger's room.

"Lady Eddison." I sighed. "I am very sorry, but the killer has struck again" I was very upset at this point, I just wish there was a way we could of saved her.

"Who did they get?" She asked

"Miss Chandrakala." I uttered.

"Oh! My faithful companion" She wept.

"We must all meet in the sitting room, we need to know where you all were and what you were doing as you are all alone." Agatha requested, clearly not noticing Davenport and Roger.

"Most of you were anyway" I smirked, cheekily as Davenport emerged from Roger's room, pulling his jacket on, looking completely dishevelled. No need to guess what was going on there then.

"Come wheel my chair Davenport" Hugh ordered, no seeming very surprised to see the footman in his son's room.

"I assume you can both be accounted for?" I muttered to Roger as he passed me, he blushed and nodded.


	13. Chapter 12 - In The Sitting Room

Chapter 12 – In The Sitting Room.

Once everyone had entered the room and Davenport had assumed his place behind the sofa that Roger and his mother were sat on. We began.

"Excuse me, my lady but she was on her way to tell you something." Davenport mentioned.

"She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead." Clemency wept.

"I've got no idea what to do next." The Doctor mused.

I decided that I should ask if anyone knew what she meant because I am also at a loss for what else to do now. "Just before she passed away, Miss Chandrakala mumbled 'the poor, little child.' Does that mean anything to anyone?" I asked. The Doctor looked impressed.

"No children in this house for years, highly unlikely there ever will be again." Hugh informed us. Everyone except Agatha, Robina and Clemency, snook a secret glance at the subtle couple.

Everyone started to turn to Agatha for answers but she has no idea what to do, she's only a writer.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Unicorn

Chapter 13 – The Unicorn

Donna came into the room followed by Agatha. They were carrying a box, when we opened it I knew that they are the type of tools a thief would use because this comes under basic training at Torchwood. "Sort of stuff a thief would use" I commented.

"The Unicorn! He's here!" Agatha exclaimed.

Just at that moment Greeves entered the room, gave us our drinks and left.

I was just about to take a drink of my water and realised that it smelt of bitter almonds, water shouldn't smell of anything. Cyanide! (Torchwood Training as I'm sure you guessed.) Someone is trying to poison me! I put my drink down. The Doctor looked at me suspiciously and the Donna asked us about 'the sciency stuff'

"Had to go back to the TARDIS to analyse it because Sophie wouldn't let me do it here." The Doctor started.

"By analyse, he means lick it." I finished.

All too soon we were on our way down to the kitchen because the Doctor realised he had been poisoned! What a twat!


	15. Chapter 14 - In the Kitchen

Chapter 14 – In the Kitchen

"Ginger Beer!" the Doctor shouted as he grabbed Davenport.

"I beg your pardon?" Davenport was obviously very confused.

"I need ginger beer!" The Doctor expanded as he struggled over to the kitchen shelf, sweeping stuff off whilst he searches for ginger beer. "The gentleman's gone mad!" Mrs Hart exclaimed. The Doctor found a bottle of ginger beer and drank part of it and he then poured the rest of it over his head.

"I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor. There's no cure! It's fatal!" Agatha exclaimed as the Doctor spat out the ginger beer that was in his mouth.

"So am I!" I shouted (Torchwood Training) "It's not for him. All you need to do, Doctor is stimulate the inhabited enzymes into reversal!"

"Correct as ever Sophie! Protein! I need protein!" The Doctor replied.

He leant on the table behind him, panting in agony as we were searching the kitchen supplies. "Walnuts?" Donna asked.

"Brilliant" answered the Doctor as he gobbled them down, he then started gesturing. "I can't understand you! How many words?" Donna shouted. The Doctor held up one finger. "Salt, you need something salty!" I guessed. The Doctor nodded furiously.

"What about this?" Donna asked.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Salt."

"No, that's too salty."

"Oh, that's too salty!" Donna mocked.

I turned around and handed him a jar of anchovies and now he has shoved a handful in his mouth we are back to the guessing game. "I need a shock." The Doctor shouted, at last.

Donna grabbed him and gave him a great big kiss, when she let him go the Doctor breathed out a cloud of grey smoke, everyone was staring at us.

"Detox!" I exclaimed to break the tension.

"Doctor, you are impossible! Who are you?" Agatha asked as we left the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 15 - Dinner

Chapter 15 – Dinner

As we were all seated around the table, there was a huge clap of thunder, reflecting the mood because of everything that has gone on today. Nobody is in high spirits because of the murders.

"A terrible day for all of us. The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken from us. Yet we still take dinner." The Doctor remarked.

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" Lady Eddison asked.

"Then someone tried to poison us." I stated "Any one of you had the chance to put Cyanide in our drinks." I finished.

"But it rather gave me an idea." The Doctor mentioned. The reverend asked what the idea was and we were all informed that the Doctor had laced the soup with pepper, as I hope you all know the piperine inside it is used as an insecticide.

There was a strike of lightening and the window was violently blown open, the candles were all extinguished and the room went dark. We all heard the buzzing and I grabbed a sword from the wall because we are in a dark room with an alien that has murdered 2 people so my Torchwood Training has kicked in.

The Doctor, Donna, Agatha and Greeves left the room and I am having a fucking sword fight with a Vespiform because it is trying to kill Roger, it has managed to get a few cuts on his arms but I'm way better at blocking. The other four burst into the room and I took my eyes off the Vespiform for a few seconds and he disappeared but at least Roger is okay. A couple of cuts but I'm sure it's nothing a few stitches won't sort out.

"My jewellery! The Firestone! It's gone!" Clemency cried.

Then Davenport threw himself into Roger's arms when he saw the injury's he had, he then started crying. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the looks on the faces of those who didn't know about them being a couple.

"I love you." Davenport mumbled into Roger's clothes. "And I love you too, my darling." Roger replied, confidently before capturing Davenport's lips right there in front of everyone. I mean you can see it on their faces how much they love each other, they would be much better living in the 21st Century, maybe we can bring them back with us.


End file.
